legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies S2 P14/Transcript
(The heroes are seen walking around Canterlot City as soldiers are seen clearing out Targhul bodies and burning any growth that hasn't melted away) Seris: They really did a number on this place. Daniel: I can't believe how much damage was done in just a few short minutes. If we hadn't killed Torshul, this place would be rubble by now. Cloe: I hate to think what would happen if the Targhuls attacked our Canterlot city... They are still trying to fix things from the Shadow attack. Marion:I hate to think what they could of done to the whole Multi-Universe... Jack: It don't matter. The Targhul all finished. David: Hopefully. We should keep search the city and make sure everything is gone. Cloe: You guys will have to continue the search without me. I need to go back and make sure my wound as healed up. And Garrick wants to talk to me. Jane: Are thing all right with you two? Cloe: I don't know... He seems upset cause I won't use my powers but he doesn't show it so its hard to tell... Daniel: Cloe don't get upset with this. If you chose not to use your powers we understand. Cloe: Its just.. After what happened with that Darkwalker... *Sighs* I gotta get going. I'll try and re-join you guys soon. (Cloe leaves as they watch her leave) Seris: Is she gonna be okay? Kotoko: Hey Cloe's been though worse. She'll be just fine. Seris: If you say so. (Lexi looks up at the plant she got out to help with the fight) Lexi: *Sighs with relief* Its finally free... Seris: You know I guess you were right. Its not just a tree. Trees are important. Lexi: I'm glad you see that now. (Marion looks at some Targhul bio-mass) Nathan: That is disgusting.... (Marion start to collect some of it) Nathan: MARION??? Marion: I'm gonna take this to the lab for study. Nathan: WHY!? Marion: If by some chance the Targhul are alive, maybe we could make a cure. Nathan: Do we REALLY need one? I mean their gone. Marion: I don't want to take chance.... (OVer with the Akechi siblings) Nagisa: You know the Targhul might be gone, Alkorin is still out there. Masaru: That damn Shadow... I'm gonna kill him. Kotoko: I hate to think what those Shadows are planning right now. (Meanwhile... In the Shadow Realm. Bwynraya is seen with a large company of Shadow Troopers) Bwynraya: Alright men. Listen up. In a few minutes we will be launching our biggest assault on the heroes yet. I've just come back from the meeting with our Captain and he has prepared the assault plan. (The Shadow troops all pay close attention as she goes over Andrak's plan) Bwynraya: Under my command, we serve as the first attack wave. Our job is to go in and cause as much damage as possible. Shadow Trooper 1: Aren't the heroes home base heavily guarded? Bwynraya: They suffered a large number of losses during the Targhul attack. While they have lost quiet a few soldiers, they will still be a force to be reckoned with. After all, they do still have those super powered heroes with them. (The soldiers all silently comment on this) Bwynraya: I won't lie to you men: Many will fall in this battle. But our that's why our job is so important. Once our attack starts, the heroes be in more of a weakened state then they already are. And that's when- Andrak: And when that's done, I'll be there, leading the our new Dark Rangers, who take on the memory of our fallen ally Specter, to break their defense. Once that's done, they won't have time to think before I tear their heads from their shoulders! NOW WHO'S WITH ME!? (The soldiers cheer) Andrak: That's what I like to hear! Now then men, LET'S MOVE OUT! (A portal opens before Andrak starts to lead the men out. He then turns to Bwynraya) Andrak: Let's go now little girl. I don't wanna be responsible for you getting lost on your way out. (Bwynraya stares angrily before walking out with Andrak near Canterlot City) Andrak: Heh, they're still in the cleanup effort. That means plenty of civilians to massacre! Dark Ranger: The spoils of war sure are a hell of a thing Captain! Bwynraya: Remember the plan. I'll go in first and- Andrak: To hell with the plan! Let's get this over with boys! (The Dark Rangers yell out their battle cry as they start running down the hill as Bwynraya's troops are confused at this) Bwynraya: *thinking* Dammit Andrak! (The heroes look around the city before Brody sees something in the distance) Brody: Uh, guys? (Garrick looks over) Garrick: Oh no... Seris: What is it? (The army is shown heading down to the city) Garrick: Andrak. (Andrak jumps into the air as numerous Shadow Gates open behind him) Andrak: This outta even the odds heroes! (The gates fire countless Shadow energy bolts, causing the heroes to seek cover and killing a few soldiers and civilians) Cloe: Already?! We just got the Targhuls out of the way! Garrick: They must've saw how weak the city was as an attack point! (The heroes take notice of the Dark Rangers) David: Seems Specter had friends who followed in his footsteps! Juniper: Looks like we'll need to fight Ranger power with Ranger power! David and Juniper: E-10!! (The two morph) Ninja Steel Rangers: NINJA SPIN!! *Morphs* Brody: Let's teach these rip offs a lesson! (The heroes all engage the Dark Rangers as Andrak laughs with glee) Andrak: YES!! ATTACK!! ATTACK!! KILL EVERYTHING!!! (Back with Bwynraya, she and her troops watch the fight) Shadow Trooper 2: Ma'am? Should we join the fight? Bwynraya:..... Shadow Trooper 3: Ma'am?? Bwynraya:.... Men. Full retreat. Shadow Trooper 1: What?? Retreat??? Bwynraya: Andrak ruined the plan he made. Now his troops will be destroyed. If he had just waited.... Shadow Trooper 2: But ma'am won't the captain be mad if- Bwynraya: You don't worry. I plan to stay and fight. Shadow Trooper 1: Are you sure ma'am? Bwynraya: Yes. I'll save Andrak and defeat the heroes myself. Then our king will see he shouldn't trust this fool. (The fight is shown with Andrak and the heroes) Andrak: I'll bring this city down onto your heads! David: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (David gets into a heavy fist fight with Andrak as the heroes keep fighting the Dark Rangers) Jack: These guys are tough! Nagisa: But not tough enough! (Nagisa fires several shards of ice as they impale the helmets of some Dark Rangers. Over with Lexi she rushes over to her the giant. Near by vines wrap around her, and carry her up to the base of it. It opens as she goes inside) Lexi: From here, the Shadows will regret their attack. (The plant around the area start to attack. Vines grab the shadows and chuck them away, flowers release deadly spores that harm and kill some shadows. Over with Marion she is seen with Cloe shooting Shadows with her) Cloe: You okay Marion?! Marion: Yeah! I hate to say it, I'm getting use to this fighting! Dark Ranger: NOT SO FAST! (The Ranger jumps up before ramming his sword into the ground, sending off a massive firestorm that burns away most of the plants) Andrak: Nice work! Dark Ranger: Thank you Captain! (Andrak has a hand wrap around his neck as David goes for a punch) David: DIE! (David punches Andrak in the face, knocking off his mask which falls and dissipates. David looks on in horror at what he sees) Andrak: What's wrong hero? (Andrak looks at David with a smile, revealing his scarred and mostly skinned face) Andrak: Can you not accept true beauty? Well you just about to see much more then just- (Suddenly Andrak is stuck several times by strikes from a blue blur, which causes his to let David go. It shows to be Daniel) David: *Coughs* Thanks! Daniel: Glad to help. Andrak: The prince! We meet again! Daniel: Give up Andrak! You can't defeat us all! Andrak: Of course I can! (David and Daniel prepare to attack when several bullets fire which results in them going back. Everyone and sees Bwynraya who, even under her mask, is clearly angry) Jane: Hey its that Shadow chick! She looks pissed. (Bwynraya jumps in the air and joins Andrak) Andrak: You're way late to this party little girl! (Bwynraya looks at Andrak. She then kicks him, while at the same time fires her gun on shoe pushing Andrak to the floor, surprising the heroes) Garrick: Whoa! Didn't see THAT coming! (Andrak looks up VERY confused) Andrak:... WHAT THE FUCK!?!? Bwynraya: Consider THAT a taste of your punishment for ruining the plan! Andrak: *Gets up* How dare you- Bwynraya: ENOUGH!! You ruined a plan that would have given us victory! A plan YOU MADE I might add! Now because of your actions! You've lost almost all our your best troops! Andrak: SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH!! I OUT-RANK YOU!! I AM THE RIGHT HAND OF THE SHADOWS!! Bwynraya: Not for much longer. After I defeat the heroes, our lord Alkorin will see I was right and end you. (Bwynraya holds up her pistols as she faces the heroes.) Bwynraya: HEROES OF THE OMNIVERSE!! YOU HAVE FOUGHT WELL! BUT TODAY, YOU ALL MEET YOUR END!! YOU ALL DIE AT MY HANDS!! AT THE HANDS OF BWYNRAYA, WARRIOR OF THE SHADOW REALM!! Seris: Oh man... She looks really serious this time.. Cloe: She was hard enough... But if she's serious, and has Andrak at her side, this fight will be hard.... Bwynraya: ALL REMAINING DARK RANGERS!!! FORM UP!!! (The last couple of Dark Rangers rush up to Bwynraya as she looks at Andrak) Bwynraya: Get up and fight "captain". Maybe if you kill a couple of heroes, you'll suffer eternal imprisonment. (Andrak growls loudly, but decides he wants to kill the heroes more then her. He goes up and stands at her side as they prepare to fight the heroes together) Andrak: *thinking* If she really thinks Alkorin will reprimand me for this, she is mistaken. Bwynraya: LET THE OMNIVERSE FOREVER REMEMBER THIS DAY!! THE DAY THE SHADOW REALM WON THE WAR!!! (The Dark Rangers cheer loudly. David glares at Bwynraya as he takes his fighting stance. The battle with the Shadow's Top Commanders rages on...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts